


战斗民族布鲁斯和美国记者克拉克（战斗民族养成记AU）

by PiDanSeven



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国小记者克拉克和俄罗斯主编布鲁斯的办公室爱情故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一次见面看你不太顺眼

**Author's Note:**

> 设定取的BVS的超蝙，棕眼灰白鬓角的布鲁斯和蓝眼卷毛有点少的克拉克。  
> 脸滚键盘码出的轻松向文，BUG和OOC有，另外这个剧还是挺有意思的大家可以去看看。

克拉克垂头丧气地走出机场大厅，四下寻找着来接他的人。  
作为一个土生土长的美国人，他从未想过自己会来到大洋对岸的俄罗斯。民风彪悍，嗜酒成性，冰天雪地，妹子众多的俄罗斯。  
妹子众多。  
这稍稍缓解了下克拉克的郁闷心情。他在接机的人群中仔细寻找着自己的名字，想着星球日报俄罗斯分社的主编会派什么人来接他。突然他的视线和一个高挑的俄罗斯美女撞到了一起——  
“肯特先生，在这边。”  
想必就是她了。一个黑色卷发，身材完美，穿着一身职业装的女人冲他露出微笑。克拉克大步走过去，向她伸出了手：“你好，叫我克拉克就行。谢谢你过来接我。”  
“你好，克拉克，我是戴安娜。”戴安娜的英语略微有些俄罗斯口音，“布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫（*）让我带你去酒店，一切都已经安排好了，明天过来编辑部报道。”  
简短的交谈后戴安娜便带着他朝自己的车走去。“你可以先在酒店住下，以后可以再另找房子，有什么需要帮忙的都可以来找我。”戴安娜打开了车后盖，克拉克看着车标的BMW楞了一下。不知道俄罗斯的消费水平怎么样，克拉克盘算着自己得多久才能在这边买上车。  
戴安娜见他没动，便一把拎过了克拉克看起来沉重无比实际也如此的旅行箱，提起来放到车厢里。  
“——别，我自己可以的。”克拉克来不及阻止，戴安娜已经把行李放好了。克拉克推了推眼镜，又看了下她纤细的腰和瘦得仿佛只剩下骨头的手臂，暗暗咂舌。  
戴安娜粲然一笑，“你愣什么呢？”  
克拉克连忙说：“没、没什么。谢谢你，戴安娜。”俄罗斯女人啊，克拉克感叹道。

去酒店的路上戴安娜随意跟他交代了一些注意事项，克拉克听了一阵，忍不住问：“布鲁斯为什么会来俄罗斯分社做主编？”从戴安娜的形容来看，他的新主编严谨到了一种龟毛的程度，虽然不像佩里一样爱大吼大叫，但据说他面对拖稿记者的沉默凝视更加恐怖。  
“他和你一样出生在美国，但很小的时候便来了俄罗斯。听说他家里很有钱，不知道为什么他还愿意当一个小小的主编。”戴安娜说，“他不爱谈起自己的私生活，赫拉啊我为他工作了这么久，我连他家里的座机号码都不知道。”  
见克拉克对那个称呼微微挑起眉，戴安娜勾起一边嘴角：“信仰自由，美国先生。”

等到车在酒店门口停下，克拉克连忙先下了车，把自己的行李从车上拿了下来。他再次向戴安娜致谢后准备挥手告别，戴安娜又叫住了他，转身从车子里拿出一瓶酒递给他，克拉克瞥了一眼标签——伏特加。  
“欢迎你来到我们编剧部，今天你可以好好喝上一点，明天才能在战场上撑住。”把酒递给他的动作不容拒绝。  
克拉克只好接过，勉强笑着：“谢谢你，戴安娜，我会的。”  
“哦对了，别忘了布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫的奖杯，明天的颁奖仪式上你得颁给他。”克拉克猛地想起，这才是最要紧的事。在今年的年会上布鲁斯获得了杰出贡献奖，原本应该在星球日报的全球颁奖礼上颁给他的，但因为负责奖杯的厂家出了些问题，总部才不得不取消这个颁奖礼，把奖杯发给各分社自行颁发。  
布鲁斯的奖杯连同佩里的被一起送到了大都会分部，而没有人比被从美国分部掉到俄罗斯分部的克拉克更适合担当颁奖的人了。  
或者说人型运输工具。克拉克默默地想。

 

来到酒店房间，克拉克将自己的东西安置好后，洗完澡躺在床上抱着笔电发呆。  
他不敢相信自己真的来到了这里。民风彪悍，嗜酒成性，冰天雪地，妹子众多的俄罗斯。  
妹子众多。  
克拉克默默地叹气，想起了今天来接他并且以后也会在一个编剧部常常见面的戴安娜。  
Женщина ах。女人啊。  
啊呀，好像不小心暴露了他会俄语的事实。

克拉克有一个在俄罗斯生活的表妹，小时候为了逗她开心，克拉克学了一口流利地道的俄语。  
在来俄罗斯之前，妈妈曾告诉他不要一见面就说俄语。“当人们以为你听不懂时，你便可以知道他们对你的真实态度了。”妈妈是这么说的。  
克拉克很庆幸自己听了她的话。

自己在戴安娜面前就像一个毛都没长齐的小屁孩，还是特别蠢的那种。  
克拉克再次叹气。

他看了看待机的电脑屏幕，想了想还是下了床，拿过桌子上戴安娜送的酒开了瓶。他一只手拿着酒瓶，然后四处找酒杯。  
结果一下子愣是没找到可以用来当酒杯的杯子。克拉克索性拿着酒躺回床上，仰头就着瓶口喝了一口——刚刚他在大厅里看到好些俄罗斯人都直接拿着酒瓶喝。

好烈。

无色液体仿佛着了火，一路从他的喉咙烧到了胃。但紧接而来从脊椎一路爬到后颈的畅快感和浑身的暖意让克拉克飘了起来。  
真舒服。  
克拉克又喝了一口。然后是第三口，第四口。

平日十分自制不常喝酒的小记者此刻感到了无比的自由，一路上的不快与郁闷都被抛到了脑后。他从小喜爱文字，更喜欢将文字连在一起后所产生的力量。  
但不代表所有人都喜欢这种力量。

他一意孤行，发表了一篇揭露私人福利院职员中饱私囊，苛待住员的文章。福利院被关闭整治，某些人的相关利益也受到了损害。出于对他人身安全的考虑，也是对编辑部管理层的交代，佩里便将他调到了俄罗斯分社暂时避避风头。  
现在看来，这个暂时估计会是很长很长一段时间了。克拉克苦笑着。

他生于美国，长于美国，他了解的也是美国。他不知道自己在这异国他乡能做些什么。  
他劝慰着忧心的母亲不要为他伤心，告别了亦师亦友的佩里，还有露易丝。  
露易丝。他在星球日报的同事，他们曾有过一段恋爱关系，但最终两人还是分手了。克拉克想要单纯的恋爱，但露易丝似乎总是将工作看得更重一些。  
毫无疑问地，克拉克相信她会成为最好的记者，他也爱慕着那样的露易丝。但他似乎无法确定自己是否永远比一个近在眼前的头条新闻重要。  
他总是无法确定。

因此在得知自己要离开美国后，他便结束了和露易丝的关系。  
露易丝很好。她非常敬业，对待报道文章一丝不苟，力求完美，她的文笔优美有力得让克拉克心碎。哪怕是凌晨三点，只要接到编辑部的电话，她也能立马清醒，赶去目的地。  
克拉克喜欢这样独立坚强的人。  
但克拉克不能总是感受到同样的喜欢。  
露易丝是喜欢自己，虽然对别人来说这种程度的喜欢好像已经足够，他曾经以为这也足够了。但时间证明这并不足够。  
不得不说这次调任也是一个机会，克拉克喝完了瓶中最后一口酒，感觉自己已经飘在了云端。

完了，明天得头疼上好一会了。克拉克迷迷糊糊地想，明天他还得去上班呢，去见他的新主编……  
布鲁斯。  
从戴安娜的描述中来看他似乎和露易丝有些相似，或者说和佩里也有些相似。喝醉的克拉克一时无法分辨到底哪里相像，不过谢天谢地，据说他不爱吼人。沉默凝视？克拉克相信他能挺住。

克拉克用尽最后一分清醒的意识将笔电往床头的柜子上一推，手中的空酒瓶掉到了地板上，整个人滚到了床中间，在酒精的作用下呼呼大睡。

***  
第二天克拉克挣扎着醒来时，觉得自己果然没有低估俄罗斯的酒。  
他的头仿佛已经被人劈成了无数块碎片，每一片都让他全身疼痛无比。等到他抱着头睁开眼，才反应过来是什么东西让自己醒了过来——  
被塞在枕头下响个不停的他的手机。  
还带着醉意的眼睛勉强看清了屏幕上的字：戴安娜。  
以及下面的几十个未接电话。  
此刻像是有一把巨锤狠狠地敲在了他的头上，让他宿醉过后破碎的大脑彻底四分五裂。  
糟糕，今天得去编辑部报道。

“操，操，操。”克拉克一边咒骂着，一边从床上挣扎着爬起来穿衣服。拉奥啊，宿醉过后勉强起床的痛苦只有经历过的人才懂。他慌忙套好了衣服，捏着手机奔向浴室往嘴里塞牙刷。  
“抱歉戴安娜！非常抱歉，我马上赶过去！”克拉克抢先认错。  
电话对面的人生气地爆了一串俄语，克拉克尚且像团浆糊一样的脑子勉强分辨出来是骂自己不守时、颁奖礼马上开始了但是奖杯还没到、布鲁斯正在瞪着所有人、他们要在所有人面前出丑了。最后终于是一句英语：“马上过来！”然后报了一个地址，是他们举办颁奖礼的地方。  
克拉克吐掉泡沫，口齿不清地应下来，挂掉了电话，抓起钱包钥匙便飞奔出门，下楼拦车。

开出租车的俄罗斯大叔一听他赶时间，一脚油门便冲了出去。看克拉克一脸熬夜肾虚的样子便好心说了一句：“坐好了。”  
然后便是几个急促的大拐弯，车子飞速地驶上了一条颠簸的小道。克拉克腹中翻滚，几乎要被大叔的连续超车弄得吐了出来。  
等到出租车司机一脸深藏功与名的表情将车停在了颁奖礼所在的楼下时，克拉克只好虚弱地推开车门，将钱给了他。“不用找了，谢谢你。”  
然后抱着肚子走上台阶。

大厅门口一身黑色裙装的戴安娜正等在那，一见他出现便迎了上来。“克拉克，你终于来了，哦赫拉啊……”  
看清他的样子后，戴安娜担忧地说：“你昨晚干了什么……看这幅可怜的样子。”  
“酒……”克拉克气游若丝地说，然后扭开头吐在了旁边的地上。  
戴安娜一点也没嫌弃他，凑上来拍着他的背。“可那点酒就算全喝完也没事啊，我特意挑了度数最低的，那种酒我十瓶才会喝醉。”看着克拉克还是吐个不停，戴安娜给他顺气的动作也继续着。“抱歉，我不知道你这么不能喝。”  
克拉克终于吐完了，直起身看着她，戴安娜扶着他就往电梯里走，“不，酒没让我醉太久，我跟出租车司机说了我赶时间……”  
戴安娜理解地点点头。等到电梯门一开，他们便到了编辑部。颁奖礼和编辑部在同一栋楼的不同楼层。“那我先给你找个地方坐着休息，我替你把奖杯送过去。我跟布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫说你不能去就是了，你也不是一定要出现的。”  
克拉克头晕眼花地坐在不知道是谁的椅子上，脑子却无比清醒：“你看我像是带了奖杯的样子吗？”  
戴安娜看着他两手空空地瘫在椅子上，恨不得两巴掌就此拍死他。“那怎么办？所有媒体都到了，就等着颁奖呢。布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫一定会杀了我的。”  
克拉克扶了扶眼镜，扫视了一圈编辑部，指着不远处的一个金色奖杯，憨笑说：“我们就拿那个去，只要是我拿着去给他颁奖，谁会管奖杯到底长什么样。”  
戴安娜觉得他肯定还在醉着。“那个奖杯从我来这里工作的第一天便看到它摆在布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫的桌子上了，据说是他父亲留给他的，连打扫的阿姨都不敢动。”  
“别担心，戴安娜，让我们先去救了场。”克拉克摇摇晃晃地站起来，突然捂住了胸口，戴安娜以为他又要吐，连忙递了垃圾桶过去，克拉克摆摆手，示意自己还行，然后朝布鲁斯的办公室走去。  
戴安娜惊恐地看着他走进了虚掩着门的办公室，从透明玻璃的反射中看到他将布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫桌子上的金球状奖杯拿到了手中，然后又走出来。  
“走吧，戴安娜。”克拉克此时的笑容看上去可一点都不像宿醉还未清醒的人。  
赫拉在上，保佑我顺利度过此劫。戴安娜心里默念着，拉着克拉克就往颁奖礼会场跑去。

他们来得正是时候，或者说太是时候了。聚光灯下布鲁斯正在用他一贯优雅的语调念着演讲稿，戴安娜却被他扫过来的眼神弄得打了个寒颤。  
“下面请星球日报大都会分社的克拉克肯特来颁发杰出贡献奖。”  
尚不知东南西北的克拉克猛然听到熟悉又纯正的英语发音，便朝台上看去。灯光投射下的那个人仿佛在发光，耀眼得让人不敢直视。等到酒醉余劲过去后，克拉克这才看清了那个身着黑色定制西装的高大男人。  
他真好看。  
克拉克满脑子都只能想到这个。  
当他感受到身上有一道令人无法忽视的目光后他才发现台上的男人正等着自己。哦，对，颁奖。克拉克握紧了手中的奖杯，走上台去。  
等到克拉克站在了布鲁斯身边，两人才算正式见面。

凑近了看更好看了。克拉克还是没能让满脑子的大字消失，布鲁斯看起来比他年长，鬓角带着几丝银发，眼角也有一些细纹，可他有着英俊无比的脸庞。克拉克暗自猜想这样的相貌在他年轻时怕是会被评价为美得妖艳的那一种，而在经历岁月的沉淀后，俊美容貌更是历练出了气质，举手投足皆为惊艳。

布鲁斯微微皱眉。这个新来的家伙明显是撑着宿醉赶过来的，身上的格子衬衫皱巴巴的，脸上架着的黑框眼镜显得本就人高马大的他更傻气了，倒是面容很端正干净，就是看着人不怎么靠谱。  
布鲁斯默默叹了口气，看来是被分部丢了一个大麻烦过来。他知道克拉克被调动的缘由，这算不上什么事，但要是这人是个半吊子就难说了。

眼看面前的人表情越来越不耐烦起来，克拉克连忙把手里的奖杯往总编眼前一送。“布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫，我代替星球日报总部给您颁发杰出贡献奖。”然后笑着看向台下。  
台下的媒体一看两人已经开始颁奖了，闪光灯便齐齐亮了起来。

布鲁斯一看眼前的奖杯，脸上的表情便冷了下来。这个人怎么这么大胆，这么鲁莽，这么……  
他看到台下的戴安娜正在拼命给自己使眼色。对了，是戴安娜去接的他。有戴安娜在，他竟然还敢动自己的奖杯？  
布鲁斯气极反笑，对着媒体的镜头，扬起一边嘴角，得体地和该死的克拉克肯特一起握着该死的他父亲留给他的奖杯等着媒体拍完该死的照片。

天劫已到。戴安娜摸出手机，发送了编辑部的群聊消息。  
【布鲁斯式微笑出现了。大家救我。】  
看着同事们传回来的一堆幸灾乐祸的回复，戴安娜扣上了手机，对台上依旧傻笑着全然不知灾难已经降临的克拉克扯出一个笑脸。还是把锅都推给他吧，布鲁斯不会对新人下手太狠的，但是对自己就不一定了。

等到媒体都结束拍照，发布会顺利结束后，布鲁斯便狠狠一拽，把奖杯抱回自己怀里，转身走了。  
留下浑身还带着酒气的克拉克茫然地看着走上来扶住自己的戴安娜，“我们救下场了吗？”  
戴安娜拖着他就往编辑部走，含糊地说：“救下了，救下了。”虽然捅了一个更大的篓子。  
克拉克笑得露出了牙，任由她带着自己回到编辑部去。


	2. 遇见一个人然后生命全改变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的敬称已更正，感谢@扶摇青霄华莱士

扶摇青霄华莱士克拉克攥着他的录音笔，跟着前面的那个俄罗斯老太太下了车。

 

在办公室被主编布鲁斯往脸上泼了一马克杯水后，别说醒酒，克拉克简直兴奋得能绕编剧部的大楼跑完一个马拉松。

现在他明白死亡凝视是怎么一回事了。

克拉克抹了抹脸上的水，歪着头偷偷看泼完水走进办公室的布鲁斯。他的座位被安排在戴安娜对面，布鲁斯办公室的东南边，他得偏着身子才能透过玻璃看到办公室的情况。  
之前被自己拿走的奖杯又被好好地放回原位，布鲁斯坐回电脑前似乎要开始工作。克拉克转回来，向探过身来问候自己的戴安娜示意自己没事。  
是没事，不过他的衣服没办法穿了。克拉克正准备下楼去买一件新的换上，这时背后布鲁斯办公室的门打开了，然后是之前他在颁奖台上听到的不带口音的英语：“克拉克，进来。”  
小记者乖乖地起身进去了。

布鲁斯沉默地盯着站在自己面前的克拉克。看着这么老实的人，怎么喝醉了胆子就这么大？他微微皱起眉，打量着新来的美国小记者。  
克拉克的脸上还有一些没擦干的水珠，自胸前至腹部的衬衫都湿了——毫无疑问是那杯水的缘故。  
然而现在冷静下来想想，他也没做错什么，甚至还用那个奖杯救了场。刚来的新人是比较蠢，是得多一些包容。布鲁斯越想越觉得自己当时太过生气克拉克动了奖杯，没顾上想别的。再抬头看看此时的克拉克，一缕额发被水泼得散落下来，在额前打着小卷，看上去竟有些可怜。  
纵使他在下属口中如何凶恶，眼下他也没办法再对这个人恶语相加了。  
“今天你去城北那块拆迁区跑采访，素材至少要五个人，后天把初稿交给我看。”布鲁斯公事公办地说，见克拉克似乎还在发愣，言语中便夹杂上了怒气：“你听到没？”  
“是，是的，好的。”克拉克连忙点头，却松了一口气，还以为他要怎么发火呢。  
布鲁斯的目光移到了他的衬衫上，然后低头拉开了办公桌的一个抽屉，拿出一件衬衫递给他：“这是我放在办公室的备用衬衫，全新的，你先穿着。”  
克拉克接过去，淡蓝的纯色衬衫，手感特别好，看起来和布鲁斯今天穿去参加颁奖礼的是同一系列。“谢谢主编。”  
“既然你来我们这工作了，就不用守你们那边的规矩了。叫我布鲁斯就行。”布鲁斯的语气缓和下来，棕色的眼睛看向他。  
“好的，布鲁斯·福马——布鲁斯。”没有了颁奖台上的灯光，克拉克此时才发现男人的眼睛竟是这样好看，如蜜糖般的颜色。  
布鲁斯点点头，示意他可以出去了。

克拉克拿着衬衫走出了办公室。他来不及回答戴安娜一连串的问题，便跑到卫生间换好了衣服，又急匆匆地跑出来一把抓过桌子上的录音笔，便朝编辑部门外跑去了。  
“布鲁斯叫我去拆迁区采访，回来跟你说——”戴安娜听到穿着蓝色衬衫的小记者头也不回地丢下这么句话。

克拉克也不知道自己为什么会这么迫不及待地赶过来。他仍然对今天颁奖礼上闹的那一出感到尴尬。好在采访是自己擅长的活，克拉克这么想着，下了车后就朝那一片被拆得七零八落的住宅区走去。

虽然有些居民一开始并不是很想理他，但在他用流利的俄语说自己是记者以后，便都开始和他聊起天来。有一个老爷子甚至还带着他去了那片小区的公园，那会正有一队施工队在那拆公园旁的一间屋子。  
等到工人们都开着车走了，克拉克告别了老爷子，走进了被拆屋子旁边的一家花店。  
“你好，有人在吗？”克拉克环视着花店，大部分花架都是空的，只零星有几个花篮和几盆绿植。  
一个穿着围裙的中年妇女走了出来，克拉克热情地笑着跟她打招呼，然而她却用一种奇怪的眼神看着他说：“要买花吗？”  
克拉克想了想，视线扫了一圈，也许他可以给布鲁斯送一束花为颁奖礼的事道歉。但这大多都是玫瑰，直男如克拉克也知道玫瑰是送给爱人的。感受到店主不耐烦的瞪视后克拉克又冲她笑了一下，弯下腰随手挑了几朵红色的蔷薇。虽然他下意识地觉得红色可能不太对，但看起来没有更好的选择了。  
“就要这些，麻烦帮我包一下。”  
店主看了看花，脸上的表情和缓下来，“是你很亲近的人吗？”  
克拉克见她终于愿意搭理自己，连忙说：“不是，但他是个好人。”  
店主一脸惋惜地摇头。  
克拉克趁机问：“我看好多花都下架了，是拆迁的原因吗？”  
店主手上包装的动作很温柔，语气却激烈起来：“听说那个集团的老板买下了这一片，准备全部推倒重新规划。”她用丝绸绕出一朵花扎好，“我这个花店可是名人旧址！哪能这么轻易就被拆掉。可是大部分住户都被迁走了，也没什么人来这买花了。”  
店主把花束递给克拉克，克拉克掏出了录音笔，开始详细问她这家花店的情况。

 

等到克拉克结束采访以后已经到了下午上班的时间了。克拉克小心翼翼地抱着花上了公交，现在回去应该正好能把花送给布鲁斯。  
回去的车程上他百无聊赖地看着手中的花，当时随手挑的，想着刚好能凑不大不小的一束，现在看起来正好合适。

克拉克走进编辑部的时候特意先看了看布鲁斯的办公室，门是关着的，布鲁斯正在里面工作。克拉克先到自己的座位上放好录音笔，编辑部里只有几个人在自己的格子间埋头工作着。戴安娜这会也没在，不然她又得问自己手上的花是怎么回事了。  
克拉克整了整衣服，再次确定花束完美无缺，每一朵都娇艳欲滴，便向布鲁斯的办公室走去。

得到进入允许后克拉克推开了门，布鲁斯听到声音后视线立马从电脑屏幕前移开，看向了他。  
或者说他手里的花。  
克拉克没料到布鲁斯的反应会这么大，他几乎有点窘迫起来，连忙把花递给布鲁斯。“布鲁斯，早上的颁奖礼我很抱歉，我保证不会有下次了。”布鲁斯没接，而是直直盯着他的花，脸上表情莫测。  
克拉克焦虑得忍不住想要去推眼镜，他可猜不透这个表情是什么意思。“我真的很抱歉，布鲁斯，如果你不喜欢花……”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯淡淡地打断了他，“你不知道偶数花是送给死人的吗？”  
什么？克拉克惊得差点拿不住花，吓得丢掉半条命，连忙低头数起来。2、4、6、8，8朵，真的是8朵。  
完了完了。克拉克连忙用俄语道歉，“对不起对不起。真的对不起，布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫，我立马去把花丢掉。”  
“不用了。”布鲁斯说，脸上还是冷冷的表情，却又不像是怒火中烧的样子。“你俄语学得挺快的嘛。”克拉克没敢接话，安静等待着主编的发落。布鲁斯指着电脑旁边的桌子，“放那出去吧，我自己丢就行。”  
克拉克不敢置信地看着他的脸，再三确认他的表情不是硬压下怒气准备过后找自己算账的样子，才把花放在主编大人的桌子上，逃命似的出了办公室。

拉奥啊，他怎么可能知道偶数是送给死人的？  
克拉克心有余悸地靠在自己的椅子上，对着空白的文档发呆。

“干什么呢你！”一只手突然拍在他肩膀上，吓得他差点跳起来。  
“戴安娜！你刚刚跑去哪了？”克拉克转过身，今天依旧明艳动人的戴安娜得意洋洋地看着他。  
“刚刚我们组的开会，我的文章被表扬了，这个月的奖金到手啦。”她回到自己的座位上，“怎么了？被布鲁斯折磨得快死了？”  
“不是……”克拉克委屈地说，“采访并不是什么难事，我送错花了。”  
接下来听完整个事情经过的戴安娜很不优雅地抱着肚子大笑，引得半个编辑部的人都看向他们的方向。  
“别笑了，戴安娜！停下！”克拉克又羞恼又尴尬地制止她。戴安娜又上气不接下气地笑了好一会，最后才算堪堪止住。“我真是服了你了，你怎么不先问问我呢？”  
“你不是开会去了吗！我以为不会有什么问题的……”克拉克小声地说。  
戴安娜扭着身子朝布鲁斯的办公室看了一眼，“那花还在他桌子上呢。”  
克拉克也转回去飞快地看了一眼，布鲁斯像是什么也没发生似的继续对着电脑工作，桌子上还摆着他的花。  
“说不定他真的不介意，原谅我了呢。”克拉克没有放弃挣扎。  
“你可猜不透布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫的心思。”戴安娜故作高深地说。

好在戴安娜终于取笑够他了，接下来的时间两人都在完成各自的工作。克拉克把录音导入电脑，开始整理其材料，着手准备着稿子。

 

在他文章写得差不多的时候，戴安娜走过来敲了敲他的桌子。“下班啦，你不走吗？”  
克拉克一看时间，果然到点了。自己写起稿来就没空关注其他的事，“你先走吧，我还有一小段，弄完再走。”  
戴安娜也没说什么，拍了拍他的肩。“弄不完就明天再弄。”  
克拉克随意地点点头。

他的稿子正写得顺手。克拉克手下生风，哒哒哒地敲着键盘。虽然布鲁斯让他后天交稿，但他今天就能写完初稿，明天再整理一下素材改一改稿子，后天就可以稳妥地交给布鲁斯看。  
毕竟自己给他的第一印象这么差，可不能让他觉得自己连个文章都写不好。  
克拉克更加专注地写着自己的稿子。

 

在敲下最后一个句号后，克拉克保存好文档，才算松一口气。他四下看了看，距离下班时间已经过去半个多小时了，编辑部的人竟然都已经走光了，只剩下一个来打扫楼层的阿姨在清理着垃圾桶。  
这边的做事风格的确是跟大都会那边不太一样，克拉克想。不过俄罗斯这个分社可是年年都能在总部的评选里排到前五，更是有各大赞助商投资，经费根本不愁。看看他们所在的这栋大楼吧，比大都会星球日报的那个楼好多了。  
克拉克背好包，准备离开编辑部。

当他走到门口时刚好遇到清洁阿姨提着一个垃圾桶出来，一朵红色的蔷薇在废纸堆里格外显眼。克拉克叫住了阿姨：“阿姨，这个垃圾桶是布鲁斯办公室里的吗？”  
“我不知道什么布鲁斯，是那个办公室里的。”清洁阿姨指了指他的主编大人的办公室，“这么好的花就这么丢了。”  
要是平时克拉克肯定会附和着谴责几句，现在克拉克可顾不上这个，他觉得自己的嘴角已经控制不住地扬了起来。

清洁阿姨看着这个莫名其妙笑起来的美国人，迅速提着垃圾走了。

克拉克这会可不介意别人怎么看自己。他背着自己的挎包，一步一跳地往楼梯下走，期间还差点踩空了摔个马趴。  
布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫的心思真是难以猜透啊。克拉克走在街上哼起了歌，冲着每一个对上他视线的人微笑。明明生气自己送错了花，却只丢掉了一朵。

看来他已经原谅自己了，克拉克开心地想，吹着口哨上了回酒店的公交车。

***  
等到了截稿日，克拉克不紧不慢地把稿子打出来，看了眼办公室，布鲁斯没在忙，才敲了敲门进去。  
克拉克刚关好门准备开口，门就被直接推开了。他转回头去看，一个头发白了大半，穿着得体三件套西装的老人走了进来，见两人都看向他，开口便是一口纯正的英腔：“抱歉，秘书告诉我你现在没有会谈。”  
布鲁斯看上去完全不介意，让这个言行举止优雅得像贵族的男人先坐到一旁，转而向克拉克开口：“有什么事？”  
克拉克连忙把稿子递了过去，“拆迁区的初稿。”他没说自己已经改了两遍了。  
布鲁斯点点头接了过去，然后是用俄语对那个老人说：“出什么事了吗？这周的会议我没去。”  
老人看了克拉克一眼，布鲁斯又说：“没关系，他刚来，还不怎么听得懂俄语。”  
克拉克略微局促地站在布鲁斯面前，他没让自己走，也没说留下来的话，而是和这个神秘的访客说着话。这位老人虽然已经满脸皱纹，身姿却依然挺拔，时不时扫过他的目光锐利得让人不敢轻易直视。  
克拉克听到他说：“没什么事，只是今天去办事的时候路过这，来看看你。”  
然后见他不满地皱起眉：“昨天你又熬夜加班了。既然你说过这是你喜欢做的事，我也不会阻拦你，但为此熬坏身体是不允许的，布鲁斯少爷。”  
克拉克为这个称呼一惊，心中疑惑丛生。一个英国人，说着俄语，关心着他美国出生的主编的身体状况。戴安娜曾提过布鲁斯家很有钱，难道这就是联系？  
布鲁斯说：“别担心，阿尔弗雷德。”  
此时这位被叫做阿尔弗雷德的人突然看向克拉克，探究的眼神好像已经知道了什么。克拉克推了推眼镜，面上努力保持着茫然的样子。“布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫，那我先出去了。”  
“等等，”不料布鲁斯叫住了他，冲他扬了扬手里的稿子，“下次别用这种字体，去问戴安娜要一份格式模板。”  
原来他有在看啊，克拉克心想。“好的。”

克拉克一步一挪地回到了自己的桌子，坐下后又悄悄地偷看了一眼布鲁斯的办公室。两个人还在聊着天，布鲁斯的姿态十分闲适放松。克拉克忍不住戳了戳对面戴安娜的桌子。  
“在布鲁斯办公室的那个人是谁？”克拉克问。  
“谁啊？”戴安娜头也不抬。  
“那个——”克拉克又戳了戳她。  
戴安娜扭着身子看了眼，不感兴趣地又看回手上的材料。“一个寡头（*），和布鲁斯关系挺好的。”  
“我怎么觉得他们是一家人啊？”克拉克不确定地说。  
“什么？”戴安娜立马放下了文件，抬头看着他，“你从哪听来的？”  
“刚刚我进去交稿子，听到他们说话。他叫布鲁斯少爷来着。”这也就可以解释布鲁斯言谈举止中透露出来的仿佛贵族般的优雅是从何而来了。  
“我就知道。”戴安娜恍然大悟，接着跟克拉克八卦：“那个寡头掌握着大半个俄罗斯的铝业，这还只是明面上透露出来的。如果他们真是一家的，那主编可就不是一般有钱了。”戴安娜顿了顿，“这么久以来我都一直以为他只是我们的投资商呢，为什么你一来就知道这么多？”  
克拉克有点不好意思告诉她自己是怎么知道的，“碰巧而已。”然后又像想起什么似的补充说：“你可别说出去。既然你都不知道，布鲁斯应该不喜欢这事公开。”  
“你才来几天呀就这护上啦，”戴安娜调侃说，“表忠心可不是这些事。放心啦，我知道轻重的，不会乱说。”  
克拉克才算放下心来。

没一会，穿着三件套的寡头已经从办公室出来了。接下来一整天里克拉克都若有所思，他的新主编可真是神秘。

——第二章完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *寡头：寡头(Oligopoly)指为数不多的销售者。在寡头垄断市场上，只有少数几家厂商供给该行业全部或大部分产品，每个厂家的产量占市场总量的相当份额，对市场价格和产量有举足轻重的影响。


	3. 你不是他们形容的那个样子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段时间去忙着把裂痕更完了，现在专注更这篇。等这篇存稿过半后会开坑写另一个脑洞。

恰好是克拉克来到俄罗斯分社的两周后，这天他来上班时，戴安娜递给了他一个长方形的礼盒。  
“这是做什么？”克拉克看着这个包装得很好看的黑色硬壳盒子问道。  
“给你的生日礼物，”戴安娜低头对坐在椅子上的克拉克说，“我在你的简历上看到的，不过后天我得出差，所以只能提前给你送了。”  
克拉克惊喜地收下盒子，“谢谢你，戴安娜。”他完全没想到他的新同事会为自己庆祝生日。“真的谢谢。”  
“不用谢。生日快乐，克拉克。”戴安娜笑着对他说。  
“谁过生日？”突然从他俩后方传来一个声音。  
是布鲁斯——克拉克转回去看，主编刚从编辑部门口走进来，听到戴安娜的话后停下来问他们。“我记得你们俩的生日都不是今天。”  
“戴安娜后天有事，”克拉克解释道，“所以就提前送给我了。”见布鲁斯了然地点点头不再过问，就像是一股风暴突然袭击了克拉克的大脑，让他将下面这句话不加斟酌地脱口而出：“布鲁斯，我，我想邀请你明天一起吃饭。庆生之类的。”  
布鲁斯停下了转身要走的脚步，略微诧异地看着他。  
克拉克差点咬掉自己的舌头，这样会不会太唐突了？可是刚刚的情景之下不开口好像更加奇怪。他又说：“戴安娜，也可以请你来吗？”  
戴安娜的目光在他们两人之间转来转去，然后微微一笑：“当然可以。”  
克拉克期待地看着布鲁斯。  
“我明天应该没事。”布鲁斯说完便进办公室去了。

克拉克问戴安娜：“这是同意的意思了？”  
“老实告诉我，如果布鲁斯没有听到，你还会不会请我吃饭的？”戴安娜故意说。  
“当然会！”克拉克连忙说，“你一直这么照顾我。”像大姐姐一样，克拉克没把后半句说出来。  
戴安娜满意地走回自己的桌子。

***  
布鲁斯看了眼克拉克发来的短信，毫不意外地向司机报出了酒店地址。  
从酒店的电梯出来后布鲁斯便按照门牌号找了过去，刚在门口站定准备敲门，戴安娜的声音便从背后传来。“布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫。”  
布鲁斯冲她微微笑着：“在这叫我布鲁斯就好。”  
戴安娜会给他一个微笑，然后敲了敲门。门锁转动的声音响起，克拉克从酒店房间的门后探出头：“时间非常完美，我刚准备好吃的。”  
然后邀请他们进去。  
桌子上摆满了品相良好的菜肴，中间有一小束花，布鲁斯特意数了数是单数，边上还放着几瓶伏特加。暖黄色的灯光洒满了房间，气氛烘托得很不错。  
戴安娜问他 ：“这是我跟你说的那家饭店的外卖吧？”克拉克低着头笑：“时间仓促了些，不然我完全可以做给你们吃。”  
布鲁斯则坐下来开始吃饭。

虽说三个人在公司里大多数是因为公事进行交流，但毕竟都是做编辑的，一时也相谈甚欢。一般是戴安娜或者克拉克开启一个话题，布鲁斯就此发表看法，或者专注吃他的小羊排。  
晚饭接近尾声的时候，谈话也变得尖锐起来，虽不到针锋相对的地步，但也不失为一场小小的辩论。  
“要我说，谁有钱谁就是爸爸，我们还是得听他的。”戴安举起酒杯一饮而尽，又开了一瓶新的给自己满上。  
克拉克的声音听上去已经开始含糊不清：“那么真相怎么办？别告诉我你不想要普利策奖。”  
“小男孩，我曾经也对人类充满信心。”克拉克等着戴安娜说下去，但她停住了，一口干掉了杯中的酒，没再开口。克拉克正想开个玩笑，转过去却看到了戴安娜脸上略带伤感的表情。  
他匆忙绕开了这个话题，将杯中的残酒喝净，一时不知道说些什么。布鲁斯把酒瓶拿过来，一边给克拉克满上一边说：“至少我们编辑部不用担心资金问题。”  
克拉克示意他也给自己倒上，三人举杯，又干了一杯。克拉克好奇问了一句：“我们编辑部的主要赞助就是那个叫阿尔弗雷德的寡头吗？”  
布鲁斯锐利的目光立马盯住了他：“你怎么知道他叫阿尔弗雷德的？”  
戴安娜赶紧说：“那天我们八卦了一下，他什么都不知道，连名字都是我告诉他的。”克拉克之前还担心戴安娜已经喝醉了，还好她反应过来了。接着是俄语的一句：“对吧？”  
克拉克赶紧点头。  
布鲁斯仍将信将疑地盯着他，然后继续用俄语和戴安娜说起来，克拉克仍旧装作听不懂的样子。他听到布鲁斯说：“我觉得他能听懂俄语。”  
“他都来这么一段时间了，多少能听懂些。”戴安娜说。  
“我记得他的简历里爸妈都不是俄罗斯人，等我回去再看看。”两人说话间又喝掉了一瓶。  
几经斟酌克拉克觉得还是自己来说比较好，开口前他特意加重了自己的口音：“我有个表妹在俄罗斯生活，但主要是这阵子学了更多。”  
布鲁斯接受了这个说法：“我总感觉你之前就会一些，你学得很快，克拉克。”  
“他刚来的时候连你的敬称都念不清楚。”戴安娜无情地嘲笑他。  
“布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫。”克拉克连忙反击道。  
布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛：“很不错。”然后喝了一口酒，接着像想起了什么似的对他说：“我打赌你不怎么会做饭，你怎么会来不及做？”  
这他可猜错了。克拉克推了推眼镜：“其实我真的会做，一个是来不及，一个是酒店里没有可以让我做饭的地方，请你们出去吃又感觉太普通了些。”  
“说到这个，”戴安娜说，然后示意克拉克继续喝，“你也该租个房子了，毕竟你对这边也熟悉了一些。”  
克拉克坦言道：“其实我一直在考虑这个问题，只是没找到合适的房子，我也不清楚去哪里问比较好。”  
戴安娜又准备给克拉克倒酒，被拒绝后自顾自地喝了起来。“我可以带你去中介那看看。”  
克拉克还没想好要不要去，这时候布鲁斯突然说：“我有一套空闲的房子，可以租给你，离编辑部也近。”克拉克听他语气很认真，不像开玩笑的样子。  
可以跟认识的人租房子的确方便了不少，但是房东是自己的上司，怎么想都觉得不太合适。犹豫之间，就听到戴安娜说：“那太好了，因为这边的中介挺坑的。”  
“那你之前还想带我去？”克拉克质问。  
“你不是找不到问的地方吗，问中介总比你出去瞎问靠谱。”戴安娜举着酒杯向后靠在椅子上，慢悠悠地回了他一句。  
这样看来还是去租布鲁斯的房子比较靠谱。克拉克想，于是说：“布鲁斯，你什么时候能带我去看看房子，也方便签合同什么的。”  
“你什么时候有空？”布鲁斯问他。  
克拉克想了下，“下班之后都行。”  
布鲁斯点点头，将这件事敲定下来：“行。”

为了庆祝自己的住所问题解决了，克拉克又拿出一瓶伏特加。  
“这是那天我去采访一个老爷子时他送我的。”说完站起身来给每个人都倒上。

不行。他好像醉了。  
低头给布鲁斯倒酒的时候克拉克突然发现自己脑袋发晕，看不清酒杯。也不知道是怎么想的，克拉克竟然伸手摘掉了自己的眼镜，放在桌子上。  
“这下看清楚了。”他咕哝着，然后稳稳地把酒倒进了布鲁斯的酒杯。

面前传来一声笑声，克拉克愣愣地抬头看去，正直直撞进布鲁斯蜜糖般的眼睛里。  
他一丝不苟龟毛得要死的上司嘴角正挂着一丝微笑，看着他的表情难以捉摸。克拉克又下意识地推眼镜，然后摸了个空，随即在旁边戴安娜更大声的笑声里讪讪地收回了手，坐回位子上。  
此时就算已经把脑子喝到西伯利亚去的克拉克也意识到自己糗大了，清醒的意识回笼了几秒，然后在另一阵酒精的后劲下再次断片儿。

克拉克算是彻底喝醉了。  
布鲁斯靠着椅背，抿了一口酒，看着桌上的战况。戴安娜还算清醒，但脸上已经显出了红晕，正咧着嘴冲自己抛媚眼。克拉克已经闭上了眼睛瘫在椅子里，眼镜丢在桌子上，这个角度看过去他甚至能看清楚克拉克的睫毛。  
他也醉了。  
布鲁斯想，不然他去关注一个男人的睫毛做什么？他掏出手机给阿尔弗雷德发了消息，让他派车过来。

“克拉克？克拉克！”他叫着小记者。  
克拉克猛地睁开眼睛，惊醒过来：“怎么了布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫？”  
活像是被叫醒交稿的，自己平时没那么严苛吧？布鲁斯暗暗思索。  
“差不多收了吧，我先让车把戴安娜送回去。”  
“谢谢主编。”戴安娜听到了自己名字后看着他们说，也不知道她到底听没听清楚自己说了什么。

 

过了一会阿尔弗雷德便告诉他说自己在门外，布鲁斯去给他开了门，然后把戴安娜交给他。  
“我送您回去吧，戴安娜小姐。”阿尔弗雷德扶着她往外走。  
“你可真英俊。”戴安娜笑着对他说。  
“我已经是个老头子了。”走到门口，阿尔弗雷德又回身对布鲁斯说：“布鲁斯少爷，等我将戴安娜小姐送到家后便来接您，您稍微等我下。”  
“不用了。”布鲁斯示意他不用管自己，“我自己打车回去。”  
“我送你回去！”克拉克突然诈尸喊了一声，见所有人都看向自己，又像清醒了似的：“我，我送你去打车……”  
“你听到他说的了。”布鲁斯指指椅子上的克拉克，“你送完她就回家去吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德点头，扶着戴安娜出去了。

布鲁斯这才关上门走回来拿自己的大衣，之前进门的时候就把它放沙发上了。等他正准备往沙发走的时候发现克拉克已经替他拿好衣服了。  
编辑部的新人依然没戴他的眼镜，一对湛蓝透亮的眼睛正看着他。布鲁斯正想他到底能不能看清自己，克拉克先开口了：“我，我送你下去，布鲁斯。”说完把手上的衣服递到他面前。  
布鲁斯接过衣服穿好，就往门外走。  
克拉克跟着他走出去，也不怕撞到什么上。“钥匙！”已经走到门外的布鲁斯朝里面喊了一声。克拉克又折回来拿上酒店房间的钥匙，这才跟着布鲁斯下楼去。

——第三章完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了一下后面的大纲，把这篇的分级提到NC17,肉会在结尾部分。


	4. 第四章

克拉克没想到布鲁斯的雷厉风行也体现在这上面。在戴安娜出差去了的这天，布鲁斯就告诉他下班后有人会来带他去看房子。  
他以为至少得几天之后，所以还没有收拾行李。克拉克想，等看完房子今晚就搬过去，好在自己行李并不算多。

结果到了快下班的时候，编辑部的门被人推开，那个据说掌握着俄罗斯大半个铝业的寡头走了进来，径直往布鲁斯的办公室走去。没一会他的主编便也跟着出来，手上拿着大衣，一副准备下班的样子。  
克拉克赶紧盯着眼前的屏幕。随后他感觉到自己身后似乎走过来一个人，接着布鲁斯的声音在他背后响起：“走吧，克拉克。”  
克拉克不知所措地回头，见他坐着没动，布鲁斯微微笑着跟他说：“愣着干什么？”  
小记者这才赶紧起身，抓着自己的包跟上向门外走去的布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德。

 

等坐到车厢里的时候克拉克才知道原来寡头就是布鲁斯说的来接他去看房的人。  
“那你也跟着来做什么？”克拉克问坐在他旁边的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯似笑非笑，“我可没兴趣看我自己的房子，”继而松了松自己的领带，“我得等阿尔弗雷德的车回家。”  
“所以他是……？”  
“我是韦恩家的管家，肯特先生，如果你想问的是这个的话。”驾驶位上的阿尔弗雷德接下了他的后半句话。  
克拉克一肚子问题憋得不行，最后终于问出来一句：“俄罗斯大半个铝业都是你的？”他的主编原来真不是一般地有钱。  
布鲁斯不咸不淡地点头，没告诉他韦恩企业还掌握着整个俄罗斯大部分报社电台半数以上的股份，以及其他不值得一提的产业。  
克拉克小心翼翼地问：“那你为什么会来做主编？”在他的脑补里已经演完了一出家族恩怨豪门大戏。

性能良好的车子平稳地行驶在街道上，克拉克几乎听不到一点外面的声音。这几秒安静的停顿让克拉克忐忑起来，就在此时听到布鲁斯对他说：“有很多种方式可以改变世界，克拉克。”  
克拉克突然发现他们的距离近到他能看到布鲁斯脸上的细小皱纹，浅浅地浮现在他的眼尾。“我想先尝试一下这种方式。”  
“你做得非常出色，”克拉克回道，“事实上，我觉得没有人可以做得比你更好了。”刚来到俄罗斯的那段时间里，克拉克读了布鲁斯以前写的文章，俄语的和英语的都有。他从未想过文章可以这样写出来，在迎合读者阅读水平的同时又保持着深入的思考，在报道无趣政治时事时克拉克竟然还能从中窥得一丝幽默感。工作之外克拉克还读过布鲁斯写的私人文章，发现他的主编涉猎非常广泛，既了解美国巡回法庭的陪审员制度，又知道非洲草原雨季时迁徙的野牛种类。  
聪明是一种新的性感。

克拉克又看向正望着车窗外的布鲁斯的侧脸，默默补充：布鲁斯本身就很性感。  
他发现，自己对布鲁斯了解得越多，就越是欣赏他。从第一次克拉克晕乎乎地看到站在颁奖台上的布鲁斯时起他就觉得这个穿着三件套的男人非常迷人，而现在更是如此。

没等克拉克胡思乱想多久，车子便在一栋房子面前停了下来。布鲁斯留在车里等，让阿尔弗雷德带着克拉克进去。  
克拉克进门之前看了看四周，似乎是位于某个富人区里，而自己的这套房子适合至少三个人一起住。他正想怎么推掉这即将而来的昂贵房租，阿尔弗雷德就把钥匙交给了他。  
“合同就在桌上，您签了就行。需要帮忙搬家的话打我电话，名片也在桌子上。”阿尔弗雷德带着他进了屋，在客厅的沙发上坐下来。  
克拉克粗略翻了翻合同，租金大概是自己月薪的五分之一。虽然足够在外面租到一套不错的够单身青年住的房子，但像这样的房子是绝对租不到的。  
他犹豫着怎么开口：“我还是……”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起手示意他停下。“肯特先生，如果没有您住，这只是一处无用的房产而已。”  
克拉克斟酌了好一会，最终签上了自己的名字。

 

想到布鲁斯还在车子里等，克拉克便婉拒了阿尔弗雷德要载自己回酒店的提议。阿尔弗雷德也没有坚持，又嘱咐了他几句家具的安置问题后便先出了门。  
克拉克随意在房子里转了几圈，然后一边往外走一边给酒店打电话告诉他们自己要退房。没走几步克拉克便远远地看见布鲁斯的车停在了不远处的一栋房子前，克拉克凭借良好的视力看到了布鲁斯下了车走进房子里。

原来他也住在这里？  
克拉克仔细回想了一下，他隐约记得听谁说过布鲁斯有自己的一座庄园，像电视剧里贵族住的那种，所以当布鲁斯说他有一套离编辑部很近的房子时克拉克并没有多想。也许布鲁斯只是今天暂时在这边？  
他总不会因为自己就搬过来住吧？  
克拉克扶了扶眼镜，伸手拦了一辆出租车准备回酒店。

**

当某天克拉克像往常一样走进编辑部的大门准备挂好大衣，发现自己急着出门并没有穿，然而一路上过来却没有冻得发抖时，他才惊觉自己已经在这个陌生的国家里待得足够久了。  
不长不短的三个月。  
克拉克正在逐渐适应所有的一切，最让他高兴的是他的工作渐入佳境。布鲁斯对他最近的几篇稿子都挺满意的，越来越纯正的俄语让他能获得更多的一手素材。  
不过考虑到布鲁斯不是爱夸人的类型，克拉克大胆地猜想这种满意程度会更深一些。  
也许这个周末可以再约他出去吃饭。克拉克想，等等，他是不是用了约这个字？克拉克觉得有点怪怪的，将注意力重新放回手中的稿子上。  
最近他在全力完成一篇报道，俄罗斯一个靠水泥起家的寡头的故事，克拉克从这位寡头的前情妇那得到了不少料。他刚刚把改完后的最终稿打出来，给布鲁斯看过后就可以发了。  
可别小看这位情妇，并不是什么花边新闻的边角料，其中还有一些令人咂舌的交易黑幕。如果真被披露出来，克拉克不敢保证能把寡头送进监狱，但摧毁他的大半个根基还是可以做到的。  
也正因如此，当克拉克小心翼翼地将初稿交给布鲁斯看的时候已经做好了被打回来的准备，没想到布鲁斯看完后就把他叫进了办公室，说了一句“干得好”后就让他回来接着改。  
而当克拉克终于改到这一稿后布鲁斯才算满意，放他回来最后润色一下就可以发。

他龟毛的主编。  
克拉克小小地抱怨一句，实际上却无比受用。单纯从工作的角度来看，他爱死布鲁斯一丝不苟的工作态度了。或者说，他爱死当布鲁斯一本正经工作时的样子了。

 

克拉克捏着他的稿子走进了布鲁斯的办公室。  
“布鲁斯，终稿。”克拉克把稿子摆到桌子上。  
布鲁斯看了一眼，点点头，“我看完后就直接发了。”  
克拉克抓住机会：“布鲁斯……明天能约你一起吃顿饭吗？上次的太不正式了。”啊，他怎么又用了那个词。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，又看回屏幕，点了几下鼠标后说：“我明天下了班有事。”  
“好吧……”克拉克有点失落，又冲他一笑：“那我先出去了。”  
布鲁斯点头。

 

回到自己座位的克拉克用了接下来半个下午的时间来思考下次约布鲁斯去哪吃饭。

 

思考到第二天的时候克拉克决定直接问戴安娜。  
而戴安娜就在此时朝他走了过来，时机不能更完美了。  
“戴安娜，我想……”  
“克拉克，布鲁斯叫你进去。”戴安娜语气很严肃。  
克拉克一时弄不清楚，他才刚到编辑部，连包都还没来得及放下。“好，我马上去，我想问问你……”  
“先进去，别的事之后再说。”戴安娜的表情竟然有一丝丝担忧，克拉克放下包，整了整衣服，朝布鲁斯的办公室走去。  
再迫在眉睫的事戴安娜都这么连续打断过他两次，克拉克暗自猜想着，然后给自己做了下心理准备，推开了门。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里就基本结束了，本来这篇就是脸滚键盘的产物篇幅不会长，下一章开车完结。

“布鲁斯，你找我吗——”  
推门而入的克拉克没想到办公室还有其他人。  
两个身着黑色挺括西装坐在办公桌前，头发用发油整齐梳好的男人和布鲁斯一同看向门口的他。  
克拉克关好门站在他们身旁，看着布鲁斯说：“抱歉，打扰你们了。”  
其中瘦一些的带着金色框架眼镜的男人抢先对他说：“你好肯特先生，事实上我们是为你而来。”  
从进门起克拉克就一直在观察布鲁斯的表情，因此他清楚地看到此时布鲁斯的眉头难以察觉地皱了一下，随后对他说：“克拉克，这两位先生是特意从总部赶过来的。”接着示意克拉克在旁边的椅子上坐下。  
另一个壮一些，年龄更大的男人语气平淡地对他说：“你不能发那篇稿子。”  
克拉克没有回应，询问似的看向布鲁斯。金框眼镜男立马笑盈盈地补充道：“布鲁斯说他没有‘权利’压下你的稿子，要看你的意思。而我们的建议呢，是让你自己撤了这篇稿。”  
现在他明白是怎么回事了。

 

没想到那个寡头的动作这么快，而且直接找到了总部去。布鲁斯表面上说管不了，实际上已经是公然和总部作对了。

“是布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫。”克拉克几番思量，下定了决心。  
“抱歉？”金框眼镜男说。  
“你不能直接叫他的名字。”克拉克不紧不慢地说，双手搭在椅子扶手上，布鲁斯饶有兴趣地挑起眉。“论职位，他是你们的上司。”  
年长者的表情更加阴沉了，年轻人愣了一下立马说：“对不起，布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫。”  
布鲁斯没看他一眼。

克拉克将反复斟酌过的话说出口，缓慢但坚定地。“既然我的稿子已经被我的主编核准可以发表，那自然没有改变的必要。”克拉克移转目光，直视两人。“至于其他的，我只是一个记者，没有任何决定的权力。”  
布鲁斯嘴角扬起一个弧度，这个笑容是冲着他来的，克拉克为此略微走神了那么一两秒。  
“既然如此，我也改变不了他的想法了。”布鲁斯往椅背上一靠，拿起座机话筒叫秘书进来，“办公室外那位美丽的女士会送你们出去。”  
这下眼镜男也不笑了，面上恼怒起来：“上面的人不会高兴的，下次来的人就不会这么好说话了。”  
布鲁斯摊摊手，并不在意。  
见谈话已经无法再继续，眼镜男哼了一声，扯扯领带，跟着年长那位出去了。

 

克拉克探究地看着对面的布鲁斯。  
然后看到他翻了个白眼。布鲁斯·福马维奇·韦恩诺夫，翻了个白眼。  
克拉克不敢置信地看着他。

布鲁斯短促地笑了一声，像是被他逗得不行，克拉克耐心地等着他的解释。  
“不用理他们，你只管做好你的工作就是，其他的交给我。”  
克拉克仍然皱着眉，动也不动地盯着他看。

布鲁斯这才大发慈悲地跟他解释。“我知道怎么对付上面的人，还轮不到他们来插手我的工作。”随即不屑地哼了一声。  
克拉克还是半信半疑：“这个寡头可不是什么容易妥协的人……你确定没问题吗？”  
布鲁斯彻底失去耐心，摆摆手让他赶紧出去。

等到办公室里终于只剩他一个人时，布鲁斯才慢悠悠地拿起电话，拨了个号码：“阿尔弗雷德，我想问问一个人……”

***

这边满脸纠结的克拉克心事重重地下了班。  
回家之前他特意先过去布鲁斯家的那栋楼下面看了看，发现他还没回来。  
也许布鲁斯还在办公室里帮他擦屁股呢。  
克拉克愧疚地想，这摊子事是他搞出来的，现在却要布鲁斯帮他摆平。虽然他俩都很想发表这篇文章，但如果上面的人拿布鲁斯向他施压的话，他愿意压下文章。  
可布鲁斯非但没有逼他，反而处处维护他，还叫他“不用担心”。  
他怎么能不担心？上面的人会怎么惩罚他俩？自己丢了工作倒没什么，要是连累布鲁斯……  
不，肯定会的。克拉克暗骂一声，布鲁斯这么罩着他，到时候肯定是两个人一起被扫地出门。  
他越想越焦虑，几乎已经看到了明天自己和布鲁斯一人抱着一个纸箱，垂头丧气走出编辑部的样子

克拉克想起之前在车上，布鲁斯对他说的当初他为什么来做主编的样子，踌躇满志，自信无比。  
他是极喜欢这份工作的。

克拉克实在没有办法让自己成为破坏这一切的人。

他打开电脑，点开了自己的那篇报道，然后翻出今天收到的那张名片，按照上面的号码拨了出去。  
电话立刻接通了，“您好，我是俄罗斯分部的克拉克肯特。”

***  
克拉克正从浴室里出来，浑身只裹了件浴袍，准备去拿毛巾擦干头发的时候就听到房门被大力敲响。  
听起来像是被人用拳头愤怒地捶在门板上，又是极其迫切地想要进来，连续不断地敲着。  
克拉克赶紧扯了扯浴袍过去敲门。  
此时门外站的人却是他怎么也没能料到的。穿着白色衬衫，黑色马甲的布鲁斯正站在他的门外对他怒目相视。  
克拉克愣愣地看着布鲁斯刚放下的手，确定刚刚表现得似乎下一秒就要破门而入的人正是他一向云淡风轻，不苟言笑的主编。  
“布鲁斯……？”  
“你是什么时候脑子被门夹了？下次记得提前告诉我一下。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说。  
克拉克从未见过布鲁斯这么生气的样子，气压低低地在他身旁围起来，要是换做其他人肯定被吓得屁滚尿流地跑开了。  
而克拉克只是探出头去看了看四周，没发现有什么人注意到他们后便拉开门让出道来：“你先进来说。”  
布鲁斯斜了他一眼，大步走了进来。

克拉克跟了上去，同布鲁斯一起到沙发上坐了下来。  
从衣服来看似乎布鲁斯还没回家就直接过来了，额前的头发因为刚刚的发怒垂了几缕下来，凌乱地散着，克拉克极力克制着自己想要伸出手抚开它们的冲动。  
他捏了捏浴袍，说：“发生了什么吗？”  
布鲁斯在沙发上动了动，像是在调整坐姿，听到他的问话后抬眼看他，语气又是往日里同他说话的平静样子：“你为什么把稿子撤了？”  
克拉克叹了口气，果然是这件事。  
“我会……重新写另一个专题，不会耽误的。”  
“该死的不是这个问题！”虽然布鲁斯看起来只是面部肌肉抽动了几下，但比起平时，布鲁斯此刻可算得上是怒气冲冲了。“我已经搞定这件事了，你又自己折腾些什么？”  
克拉克可没如释重负，鬼知道布鲁斯为了“搞定”这件事付出了多大代价，他可不能这么对他。  
“我把素材和初稿都给了他们，终稿也已经彻底销毁了，我答应过他们不发稿子。”  
布鲁斯从鼻子里哼出一声。“说得是没你我就不能发一样。”  
克拉克继续说：“我向他们保证过，我们都不会让这篇文章登报，而我说到做到。”语气坚定，不容人拒绝。  
“你还没回答我之前的问题。”布鲁斯突然说。  
做好准备应对布鲁斯火力的克拉克一下子被问懵了。“什么？”  
布鲁斯立马露出了克拉克睁着眼睛走进了前面陷阱的表情，“告诉我你是什么时候被门夹了脑子？”  
“……”，克拉克一脸被噎住了的样子。“听我说，布鲁斯……”  
“你是哪个字没听明白？白天我是怎么告诉你的？”  
克拉克老老实实地回答：“你可以处理。”  
“现在你知道这时候让步有多蠢了吧？”  
“布鲁斯，我知道你得付出多大代价才能摆平这件事，我不想……”  
“打住，你在想些什么？”布鲁斯皱着眉，“对付他们还用不着什么代价，阿福可以搞定一切，如果连他都搞不定，那我可以亲自去搞定。”  
布鲁斯平常地像是在叙述明天周一编辑部要正常上班一样。克拉克这时才想起来还有阿尔弗雷德的存在。  
克拉克又叹了口气。“我知道你能搞定，但我也知道你不喜欢这么做。”如果布鲁斯喜欢依靠家族，那么他就不会跑来星球日报做主编了，克拉克伸手将垂下来的头发撩到后面去，但水珠仍然滴落下来。“所以我就自己撤稿了，以后总有机会再写的。”  
“……кретин（蠢货）。”布鲁斯小声地骂了一句，克拉克可没错过这个，不过他也随它去了，反正自己不是第一天被骂了。“想喝些什么吗？”他提议道。这事就算这么过去了，不管布鲁斯怎么搞定了上面的人，这篇稿子是不会从他着发表的。  
“我来吧，你先把自己收拾好了。”指了指克拉克滴水的头发和仍沾有水珠的胸口，以及一路向下湿漉漉的胸毛。  
“酒在那边。”克拉克告诉他方向，然后径自走回浴室吹头发。

**Author's Note:**

> *俄国人的敬称是名字连着父称一起叫


End file.
